Hello
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: .5. "As cliché as it sounds, you had me at hello."


**Hello**

**.:.**

**What is up loves? ^^ It's Little Miss Thinker here. Haha~ with another one-shot. I'm like bursting with ideas. It's based off of Train's Marry Me MV, so if you see similarities, hehe, you know why! LISTEN TO IT! TRAIN IS WONDERFUL! ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**SUMMARY: "As cliché as it sounds, you had me at hello." **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, or Marry Me by Train. ^^**

**.:.**

_Every love story begins with a simple, 'hello'._

I didn't know when my life began to be so tedious. It just happened. One minute I was throwing a graduation cap in the air, the next I was working in a diner to pay off student loans. To think I spent 4 years of my life in school just to end up serving coffee to irritated customers.

"Mikan! Table 3 wants their dinner special. And didn't I tell you to clean up that mess near table 1?"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of my boss. "I'll get right on that, Anna. Take a chill pill or something." I muttered under my breath.

Grabbing the two dinner specials, I walked over to a couple sitting near the window. I cleared my throat before setting down their food. I quickly announced an 'enjoy' before taking my leave. I frowned when I left the table. Too much couples come and go in this café and look at me…still lonely and single.

"Mikan, um, hello? Did you listen to me? Clean up that mess near Table 1! Do you want our customers to think we run a dump?" I heard Anna order. I gave her an exasperated look before grabbing a rag. Yup. Still lonely and single.

I saw the mess that the 5-year-old girls left after their messy birthday party, and scowled. Seriously? I know they're five, but can't their parents teach them any good manners? Throwing cake around, and spilling grape juice in a public vicinity was a no no for me when I was their age. I dropped to my hands and knees and reluctantly started scrubbing the mess on the floor. I grimaced at the awful smell.

_Just two more hours Mikan. Two more, and then you're home free. _I kept repeating to myself, as I rubbed the floor clean. The familiar sound of the café doorbell rang, and I quickly looked up. It was a man that entered, his hands dipped into his jeans, and his eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses. I greeted him a friendly 'hello' smiling up as best as I could from my position. The man glanced at me for a few seconds before turning his body and walking to Table 2. I frowned.

Well that was rude of him. The least he could have done would say hello back.

_Typical anti-social customer. 2 more hours Mikan. Just two…_

"Mikan, coffee to table 5, and hurry up with cleaning. It doesn't take that long to pick up cake off the floor!" I sighed to myself. Great. Another order from the great 'Queen Bee'. Today is just not my day is it? I quickly picked up the last remnants of the chocolate and strawberry cake off the floor before getting up. I immediately saw the man that had just entered. A menu covered his face, but I could see that his sunglasses were off, as well as his black jacket that he must have been wearing. Eh. I'll take his order once I do the Queen Bee's orders.

"Here's your coffee sir. If you need more just holler for me." I said, feigning a smile to the middle-aged man sitting at Table 5. He abruptly nodded his end before turning back to the newspaper he was reading. I drew out a breath. Geez. People aren't friendly today are they?

After placing the coffee pot at the kitchen counter, I walked over to Table 2, taking out a pencil and a notebook from my apron. Hopefully, Mr. Anti-Social is done picking what he wanted.

"Hello, my name is Mikan. I'll be your server for today. Can I get you any drinks to start off with?" I asked, doing my routinely made introduction. Mr. Anti-Social still had his head buried in the menu, as I waited for his reply. I drummed my hand against my apron, and pursed my lips. Is he going to answer me or what? It doesn't take that long to answer me back. I opened my mouth up to speak again until the menu left his face.

My mouth dropped when I saw his face for the first time. I had to admit, he was very handsome with his raven-colored hair, and wide build body. What made my mouth hang open though were his eyes. They were crimson, and mesmerizing. I quickly blinked my eyes and coughed awkwardly when I saw him raise his brows. Crap. He saw me ogling him.

"U-umm, well, then...can I get you coffee…sir?" I finally suggested, breaking the tension between us. He stared up at me, and slowly nodded his head. I pursed my lips and quickly jotted that down before turning away to the kitchen.

Mr. Anti-Social really is anti-social, I immediately thought while grabbing the coffee pot for a second time today. I took a quick glance in his direction and he was bent over a red folder of some sort. His crimson eyes naturally blinked while reading it and I blushed slightly. God. He may be anti-social but he has the most stunning eyes I've ever seen in my life. And trust me. With the amount of customers in this café during rush hour, I've seen plenty pairs of eyes. I shook my head.

_Mikan, get it together. He's just another customer who wants coffee is all._

For a second time, I walked over to Table 2 and without a single word; I poured him a hot cup. He didn't acknowledge my presence, and I breathed out in relief. His cup was up to the brim when I stopped pouring. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. What was I supposed to say? Would you like cream or sugar with your coffee? I wacked my head mentally. He can make his own coffee stupid, so I quickly shut my mouth and took my leave.

Disappearing into the kitchen, I leaned my head against a wall and frowned. Why the heck was I so awkward with Mr. Anti-Social? I mean, I'm awkward with usually everyone, but this awkwardness was different. I just can't quite put my finger on it…

"-kan…Mikan! God, I've been calling you forever. Clean up Table 2 and go on your 5-minute break after. You can't seem to concentrate on anything right now." Anna barked, interrupting my thoughts. She was clearly annoyed at my behavior. I was about to argue against her when I comprehended what she had just said.

_Table 2? Mr. Anti-Social's table?_

I quickly tip toed up to see out of the small kitchen window to the café. Everything was exactly how they were 5 minutes ago when I entered the kitchen, but this time, there was no man sitting on Table 2. Just a half-empty cup of luke-warm black coffee. I instantly felt a sense of sadness when I saw the empty seat.

_He just left…I didn't even get his name too…_

Stupid Mikan. He was just a customer. Just one of those many faces that enter this café and never come back. I repeated to myself as I pushed open the kitchen doors and went over to collect the used coffee cup. After placing the cup in the dish room, I literally tore off my apron.

_An hour and a half or so Mikan. You can survive. _

I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked over to Table 2 again. I sat in the seat opposite of where Mr. Anti-Social sat and just stared. Staring at the empty presence of that man I can't seem to forget. Why the heck was he so different from the other customers that walked in and out this café? I mean, sure he was handsome, but I know there's better looking people out there. Sure he's 'mysterious' in a way, but he was sort of rude.

"Ugh" I muttered to myself, leaning my head against my hand. That's when I noticed something on the seat opposite of me. It was red. Exactly like the color of the eyes I can't stop remembering. I peered over and saw that it was a folder. _His_ folder. Mr. Anti-Social's folder. I inwardly smiled to myself as I bent over and picked it up. If he left his folder…maybe I can see him again.

I was busy in my thought when I heard the bell of the café door ring. I ignored it this time because I was on break. Like it matters if I greet them 'hello.' Everyone ignores me anyway. I flipped the folder over and looked on the back. Maybe this folder has his name… That's when I heard a cough. It was deep and short, like it was trying to get someone's attention. My attention. I looked up. And saw red.

It was him! Mr. Anti-Social. I smiled. He actually did come back for his folder.

"Oh. You're the customer from before. The one who apparently wanted coffee. I believe this is your folder." I held it out to him. "And no worries. I never opened it, so nothing is was read."

He looked at me, well, more like stared. I could say I felt self-conscious but the feeling I kept getting while staring at his eyes just made me feel giddy inside. He took the folder out of my hands, and nodded a 'thank you' with his head and just stood there. He never said a word, and I instantly felt disappointed. For some strange reason, I really want to hear him speak. One word. Just one.

"Um…So…Is that folder important? Like…for your job or something…?" My voice trailed off at the end, as I attempted to keep a conversation with him. He stared again, but nodded his head. "Oh…okay then…" It was an awkward silence after that as we stared at each. He wasn't making any attempt to leave. I closed my eyes and drew out a breath. This conversation is going nowhere. I guess today really isn't my day…

"Well…it was nice talking to you I guess...sir…" I uttered. He stared at me again and I clicked my tongue in my mouth. Why the hell is this conversation so awkward? The bell of the café door rang and I sighed in relief when a young man walked through the door. I turned away from Mr. Anti-Social and greeted him a friendly 'hello' before he sat down at Table 1. I turned back to Mr. Anti-Social, when I suddenly felt a different gaze on me. It was like he was analyzing me now. It felt different.

"W-what?" I asked him. He squinted his eyes, and I saw his mouth frown. My eyebrows rose. "Yes?" I asked again. He didn't respond, and I finally gave up. No matter how hot Mr. Anti-Social is, I just can't keep being the one to talk. I shrugged my soldiers to him, and turned to leave. That's when it happened.

"…Hello…why do you say that?"

I quickly turned my head and gaped. Mr. Anti-Social…he talked! He seriously talked.

"Hu-uh…oh…Well, it's a greeting. It's polite and creates a friendly atmosphere I guess. A simple 'hello' breaks so many ice when you meet a new person." I replied. He stared again at me and again there was a silence. "…Why don't you say hello?" I hesitantly asked after I couldn't take the awkwardness. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, like he was trying to come up with an answer.

"I do say hello. Hello. See? I did it just now." I just stared at him after he responded. And then I started laughing. Hard. I covered my hand against my mouth to muffle my laughter, but still it escaped. I tried to suppress my laughter, coughed to control my emotion. It worked, and only a few giggles coming out here and there. I ignored the weird stares that Mr. Anti-Social was giving me.

I'm crazy. The stress from today must be killing me because I haven't laughed like that in forever.

"I'm sorry. Really. I'm not being rude. Just your response was…unexpected." I finally managed to say while still giggling. He stared again at me. Which perked up my curiosity. "Why do you stare so much too?" He raised his brows. "Why so serious?" I joked, attempting to change my tone of voice like the Joker from the Dark Knight. His crimson eyes were brimming with amusement and I smiled, and giggled again. Mr. Anti-Social is opening up! I saw his mouth move slightly up. It was small, but still I knew it was a smile. He opened his mouth up to speak.

"MIKAN! 5-minute break means 5-minute break! Not an hour break! Get back to work!" I shut my eyes and let out an annoyed breath. Anna, really? This is _the_ worst possible moment to yell at me. I peeked a glance into Mr. Anti-Social and he still had an amused glint in his eyes, his small smile still in place. I motioned with my hands to say what he was going to say quickly before 'Queen Bee' yelled again. He got the message and opened his mouth again.

"After…you're done with serving customers that is…Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? We could talk further about your…strange theory."

I grinned like an idiot then. I didn't care. He was being formal but he just asked me out! Mr. Anti-Social just asked me out!

"As _tempting_ as that sounds, I drink coffee 24/7 here. And one more cup, will seriously kill me…sir." I said, composing my face, to hide my happiness. His eyes showed amusement before nodding his head.

"That's…understandable. Maybe over dinner instead?" He asked again. I smiled at his second question and nodded my head. He cracked another smile and clutched his red folder more tightly.

"Alright then. Dinner tonight. I'm Natsume Hyuuga by the way." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it. Natsume…such an intruiging and mysterious name…

"Mikan Sakura," I answered back. We smiled at each other.

"I'd get back to work now if I were you. You're…boss seems to be glaring at you…" I laughed at what he said, and bobbed my head.

"She's always like that. But one more thing that can't wait for tonight." I said. His eyes rose for me to continue. "…Why'd you stay? You could have just left with your folder."

He stared at me for a second before smiling. "Well…let's just say… I didn't _just_ leave my folder here on purpose." My eyes widened at his response. He walked up and whispered in my ear before turning around and walking away. The bell of the café door rang, and I stared at nothing. My face was deep red with the blush forming on my face.

"Mikan! Get back to work, or you're fired!" I shook my head at my boss's threat, and smiled. Not even Anna can bring my mood down. Grabbing my apron and a coffee pot from the kitchen counter, I walked off to Table 1.

"Hello, my name is Mikan. I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with coffee sir?"

I kept smiling to myself as I continued the tedious routine I call my life. Repeating the words that Mr. Anti-Social aka Natsume Hyuuga whispered in my ear.

'_And…As cliché as it sounds, you had me at hello.'_

The bell of the café door rang, and I looked up in a smile and repeated the same words that can break the ice with anyone. Even someone as anti-social as Mr. Anti-Social.

"Hello."

**.:.**

**Hoped you liked! I'm disappointed with the ending, but I couldn't think of something better. xD ehh..haha, sorry! But I hope you liked! ^^ Don't Judge a Book next's chapter is going to be out next week! Sorry! Finals are this week, so I gotta study! :D**

**Try say 'hello' to anyone you meet. You never know what good can come to it. ^^**

**Review?**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


End file.
